My Boss Is My Lover
by KiKuroMa
Summary: Aku mencintai Bos ku, apakah itu salah? Puppyshipping.-HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Fic pertama Shinki nih……**

**Akhirnya berhasil membuat satu fic…**

**dan terlebih lagi fic yang saya buat adalah wujud cinta saya kepada pasangan Jamur dan Anjing kampung,, XD *dimakan blue ice white dragon and red ice black dragon***

**Langsung aja yaw!**

**My Boss is My Lover**

**Pair: SetoJoe**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Pasti semua reader udah tau, jadi buat apa ngetik lagi? dia juga gak bakalan ngasi….*tampared***

**Warning : shonen-ai(BL), gaje, typo, Lime*sedikit*, typo, dll.**

**tidak suka Shonen-ai, tinggalkan halaman ini……**

**Puppyshipping **

~ ^_^v ~

_Kringgg……Kringggg….._

Aku menggerakkan tangan ku untuk menggapai jam weker tua disamping tempat tidur ku. Dan setelah mematikan bunyi bising itu, aku langsung mendudukkan diriku dan mengerjapkan mata ku beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangan ku. Oh iya, aku lupa mengenalkan diri ku. Perkenalkan, aku Jounouchi Katsuya 23 tahun seorang pegawai atau bisa dikatakan seorang sekretaris direktur disalah satu perusahaan game terbesar dikota tempat ku tinggal bahkan kalau bisa dikatakan diseluruh dunia. Hebatnya lagi, perusahaan besar itu dipimpin oleh seorang laki-laki muda yang tak jauh beda umurnya dengan ku, walaupun usianya lebih tua satu tahun ku daripada aku. Dan satu hal lagi, aku menyukai bos ku itu. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, menjijikkan, dan tidak masuk akal karena seorang laki-laki mencintai sesama laki-laki? Dunia hampir kiamat, tapi itulah aku. Oh, cukup basa basinya. Waktunya aku mandi dan berangkat bekerja kalau tidak ingin mendapatkan sarapan pagi yang sangat membengkakkan telinga.

_= Kaiba Corp =_

Sesampainya aku disini, aku langsung memasuki lift dan langsung menuju lantai 20 gedung ini. Sedikit informasi, gedung ini terdiri dari 25 lantai dan ruangan ku beserta bos ku berada dilantai 20. Setelah dua menit manunggu, pintu liftpun terbuka dan terpampanglah lorong yang taka asing lagi bagi ku. Aku berjalan menuju ruangan ku dengan tergesa-gesa, karena aku tidak mau 'dia' memarahi ku habis-habisan karena kecerobohan ku ini. Sesampainya diruangan, aku langsung menuju pintu tempat sang CEO berada.

' _Tok…. Tok…. Tok….'_

"Masuk." ucap seseorang yang ada didalam, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang CEO, Seto Kaiba.

"Permisi, ma-maaf Tuan atas keterlambatan saya." lapor ku, sedikit tidaknya ada rasa gugup yang menghampiri ku krtika berhadapan dengannya.

"Hn, tak apa. Apa kegitan hari ini?" tanyanya. Aku langsung membuka agenda yang berada ditangan ku sedari tadi.

"Pagi ini kita meeting membahas tentang game terbaru yang akan kita luncurkan, lalu siang harinya Anda harus menghadiri makan siang dengan 'xxx Corp' dan membahas kerjasama dengan perusahaan itu di amazing restaurant dan malam nanti, Nyonya Mai ingin mengajak Anda makan malam." jawab ku, rasa sakit dihatiku-pun muncul ketika Mai seorang model internasional sekaligus satu-satunya pewaris 'zzz Corp' mengajak bos ku makan malam. Pasti 'dia' tidak akan menolak ajakan itu. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan wanita itu? Sudah cantik, sexy, kaya, terpelajar, almost perfect lah gampangnya.

"Yang terakhir batalkan." Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seseorang menolak ajakan Mai, dan orang itu adalah seseorang yang ku sukai, Seto Kaiba? Apa dia sudah gila?

"Hah? Apa Anda serius Tuan Kaiba? Tapi beliau sangat berharap Anda menerima tawarannya."

"Disini aku yang lebih berkuasa untuk memerintah atau kau hah?" jawabnya dingin. Aku langsung menundukkan kepala ku, tak berani melihat wajahnya.

"Maaf.." ujar ku untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidup ku, aku membuat dia marah. Hidup memang sulit. "Saya akan menghubungi Nyonya Mai dan membatalkan ajakannya. Permisi." lanjutku seraya keluar dari ruangan itu.

_~ Kaiba POV ~_

' Clek '

Setelah ku dengar pintu tertutup, entah mengapa helaan nafas keluar dari mulut ku. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkan dia, memikirkan pemuda manis berambut kuning ke-emasan singkat kata Sekretaris ku. Padahal aku tahu, banyak sekali perbuatannya yang apabila dilakukan orang lain akan berakibat fatal bagi orang itu, namun kenapa Jou malah sebaliknya? Aku hanya bisa membentaknya sedikit, dan ketika dia menundukkan kepalanya, entah mengapa rasa bersalah yang sangat besar menghampiri ku. Pernah sautu hari atau lebih tepatnya hari pertama dia bekerja disini, tak sengaja dia menabrak punggung ku dan itu membuat aku hampir jatuh andai saya Isono tidak ada disamping ku. Dia hanya menoleh sebentar dan tanpa minta maaf atau apa dia langsung kabur menuju lift, saat itu aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupnya tidak tenang untuk selama-lamanya.

Waktu pertama kali aku mengetahui bahwa dialah Sekretaris baru ku, berkembanglah seringai setan dibibir ku. Memang dibulan-bulan pertama dia ku kerjai habis-habisan, sampai-sampai ia sudah mengirim surat pengunduran diri ke atas meja ku. Tapi karena ketidak puasan dalam membalas perbuatannya, akupun mengancamnya akan membuat dirinya dan orang-orang terdekatnya menderita, terdengar kejam memang tapi hal itu ampuh dan dia tetap bekerja sampai hari ini. Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, entah mengapa aku ingin selalu ada didekatnya, entahlah tapi aku merasa nyaman saja kalau dia ada didekat ku.

' Clek '

Pintu ruangan ku terbuka lagi, dan tak perlu tau siapa itu aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Sekretaris ku, Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Tuan Kaiba, saya sudah menhubungi Nyonya Mai perihal penolakan Anda terhadap ajakannya. Dia menerimanya, tapi dia mengundang Anda besok malam untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya." katanya.

"Pesta ulang tahun? Terima undangan itu." jawab ku.

_~ Jou POV ~_

"Tuan Kaiba, saya sudah menhubungi Nyonya Mai perihal penolakan Anda terhadap ajakannya. Dia menerimanya, tapi dia mengundang Anda besok malam untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya." ujar ku.

"Pesta ulang tahun? Terima undangan itu." jawabnya. Padahal aku sudah berharap dia akan menolak seperti tadi. Namun aku salah, dia malah menerima undangan itu.

"Dan persiapkan dirimu untuk besok malam, Mutt." lanjutnya. Apa? Apa tadi aku slah dengar atau dia yang salah bicara?

"Maksud Anda?" tabya ku meminta kejelasan tentang ucapannya barusan.

"Persiapkan diri mu untuk acara ulang tahun Mai besok malam 'anjing kampung'! Apa kau tuli?" jawabnya, terdapat penekanan dikata anjing kampung tadi.

"Tidak tuan, baiklah." ujar ku. Ketika hendak keluar ruangan ini, suara Kaiba memanggil ku.

"Tunggu, apakah setelah makan siang kau mempunyai acara lain?" tanyanya.

"Em, sepertinya tidak. Memangnya ada apa tuan Kaiba? " ujar ku mengingat-ingat jadwal Kaiba hari ini.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi setelah itu kita berdua harus pergi ke sesuatu tempat." ujarnya. 'ke sesuatu tempat?' kemana memangnya? Dia memang selalu membuatku penasaran dengan kata-katanya yang selau menggantung. Atau otak ku yang tidak bisa memahami kata-kata orang kaya ya?

_~ Normal POV ~_

_= Siang hari setelah makan siang bersama xxx Corp =_

Terlihat sangat jelas sekali wajar Jounouchi Katsuya yang mengeluarkan keringat. Dan pertanyaannya kenapa? Padahal didalam mobil Limousin milik Kaiba ini telah diaktifkan volume AC yang paling dingin. Tapi kenapa Jou malah berkeringat?

Tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena sekarang 'mereka berdua' sedang berada didalam perjalanan menuju ke sesuatu tempat yang dikatakan Seto Kaiba tadi pagi. Ingat! **BERDUA SAJA. **Mungkin mereka sudah sering berdua diruangan kerja mereka, tapi situasi sekarang bedakan?

Setelah menempuh waktu 15 menit dari amazing restaurant, mobil Limousin Kaiba tiba ditempat tujuan. Dan tempat itu adalah Domino Plaza. Tanpa basa basi, Kaiba keluar dari dalam mobil dan disusul dengan Jou dibelakangnya.

"Tuan Kaiba, apakah anda tidak apa-apa ke tempat seperti ini? Andai kata anda ingin membeli sesuatu, Anda kan bisa meminta saya atau Isono-san yang membelikannya.?" tanya Jou.

"Tidak, Mutt. Sesekali tidak apa-apakan aku yang langsung pergi. Lagipula Isono sedang sibuk mengajari calon-calon Bodyguard yang sebentar lagi akan bekerja di perusahaan ku." jawab Kaiba.

"Tapi masih ada saya?" tanya Jou lagi.

"Itulah aku mengajak mu, Mutt." akhirnya mau tidak mau, Jou tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi.

Kaiba dan Jounouchi terlihat berkeliling Plaza dari tadi, sebenarnya Jou bingung bosnya ini ingin mencari apa ditempat ini? Dari tadi terus saja berkeliling tidak jelas, dan itu membuat Jou kelelahan.

"Tuan Kaiba, sebenarnya Anda ingin mencari apa? Dari pertama masuk plaza ini kita selalu berkeliling tanpa tujuan?" akhirnya Jou memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Kaiba, tapi yang ditanya malah tidak menjawab sama sekali.

'Sabar, Jou…. Sabar' ujar jou dalam hati menyemangati dirinya.

"Ketemu!" seru Seto*?*

"Hah?" Jou hanya bingung dengan tingkah bos-nya yang sangat OOC tadi.

Ternyata yang membuat Kaiba OOC tadi adalah sebuah, BUTIK?

Yup, butik. Kaiba berjalan ke arah butik tersebut dan tentu saja Jou berada dibelakangnya seperti seekor anjing yang mengikuti majikannya. Setelah memasuki butik tersebut, seorang wanita atau bisa dikatakan pegawai butik tersebut menghampiri kedua orang ini.

"Selamat datang, apa ada yang bisa saya Bantu?" tanya sang pegawai.

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin mencari jas yang cocok untuk pergi ke pesta." jawab Kaiba.

"Oh, baiklah. Mari saya tunjukkan." ucap sang Pegawai sambil tersenyum manis kea rah Kaiba dan Jou.

Sementara itu, Jou hanya bingung dengan ucapan Kaiba barusan. Kaiba mencari jas? Untuk apa? Apakah hanya untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta ulangtahun, Kaiba yang-mungkin- memiliki banyak jas dirumahnya yang megah itu membeli jas baru? Apa itu tidak akan dibilang mubazir?

"Nah Tuan-tuan, silakan memilih terlebih dahulu. Kalau memerlukan bantuan, Anda bisa memanggil saya atau pegawai lain. Permisi." ucap pegawai tadi dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan pasangan bos-sekretaris ini.

"Tuan Kaiba, apakah tidak mubazir kalau Anda membeli jas baru? Bukankah Anda pasti memiliki banyak Jas dirumah anda?" tanya Jou.

"Apakah aku mengatakan bahwa aku yang membeli jas, Mutt?" tanya Kaiba balik. Jou semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Hah? Maksud Anda?" tanya Jou lagi. Dia berharap akan mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas sehingga dia tidak lagi bertampang bodoh didepan bos-nya ini.

"Aku ingin membelikan Jas baru untuk mu, Mutt. Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa Jas mu itu modelnya sangat kampungan?" jawab Kaiba. Jou yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam. Ada perasaan senang karena Kaiba-mungkin- sangat perhatian dengannya. Tapi dia juga merasa kesal karena Jas yang dibelinya dengan susah payah dikatakan kampungan. Ck~ andaikan saja Kaiba bukanlah atasan Jou, mungkin sekarang Jou akan berteriak tepat didepan wajah Kaiba.

"Tapi untuk apa? Jas inipun masih layak untuk dipakai, jadi untuk apa membeli yang baru. Itu namanya pemborosan, tuan Kaiba." ucap Jou. Kaiba menyadari bahwa ada sedikit penekanan yang Jou gunakan ketika menyebut namanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau memakai pakaian kampungan itu ketika menghadiri sebuah pesta, Mutt." ucap Kaiba dengan nada yang saaaangggaaat dingin.

"Terserahlah." jawab Jou. Dia tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan menang dari bosnya apabila berdebat.

Kaiba dan Jou mencari-cari Jas yang cocok dengan Jou. Sebenarnya, hampir 10 Jas yang Jou pakai tapi komentar Kaiba pasti selalu sama.

"Masih terlihat kampungan."

"Tuan Kaiba, sudahlah. Memang semua ini tidak cocok untuk ku. Kita hanya menghabiskan waktu kalau bagini." terlihat sekali dari mimik wajah Jou yang telihat lelah.

"Kau saja yang memilihnya tidak becus. Diam dan tunggu disini." sahut Kaiba, dan diapun berjalan menuju sebuah jas berwarna biru muda. Setelah mengambil jas itu, Kaiba kembali ketempat Jou duduk.

"Pakai yang ini." ucapnya. Jou hanya mendebgus kecil seraya menerima jas yang dipegang Kaiba. Setelah 2 menit berlalu, Jou keluar dari ruang ganti dengan mengenakan jas yang diberikan Kaiba tadi. Kaiba yang melihat Jou hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata. Seakan-akan ia melihat seorang malaikat yang turun kebumi dan mendarat tepat dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jou. Pertanyaan Jou tadi akhirnya menyadarkan Kaiba dari imajinasinya.

"Hm, tetap saja kampungan. Namun lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya." jawab Kaiba, datar. Sebenarnya didalam hati Kaiba, pakaian apapun yang dipakai oleh Jou terlihat indah dimatanya. Namun Kaiba tetaplah seorang Kaiba, ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak akan sama dengan apa yang dikatakan hatinya kecuali untuk urusan bisnis tentunya.

"Hah… Matanya terbuat dari apa sih?" gumam Jou.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu?" tanya Kaiba.

"Ah, tidak ada. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu." Jou berjalan kearah ruang ganti tadi. Ketika masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, Jou dikagetkan dengan tangan seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya. Ketika kepalanya berbalik untuk melihat orang yang berani memluknya tanpa izin, bertapa terkejutnya Jou bahwa orang itu adalah Kaiba.

"Rambut mu wangi Katsuya." ucap Kaiba. Jou yang mendengar Kaiba berbicara seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam, baru kali ini Kaiba memanggil namanya, tanpa embel-embel Mutt atau apalah itu.

"Tu—Tuan Kaiba, apa yang—Anda ngh.. lakukan?" tanya Jou terbata-bata ketika Kaiba mulai mencium leher Jou.

"Tenanglah, dan nikmati saja." jawab Kaiba. Ia membalikkan dan Jou agar wajah Jou bisa berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Kaiba langsung mecium bibir Jou oh lebih tepatnya melumat bibir Jou. Kaiba mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jou namun hasilnya nihil. Jou tidak mau membuka mulutnya barang sedikitpun. Hal itu membuat Kaiba melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Jou.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jou. Kaiba melihat ada sedikit air mata yang keluar dari mata Jou.

"Maaf, aku kehilangan kendali." jawab Kaiba. Kaibapun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan tangan Jou menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kaiba. Jou tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kaiba, dia hanya memandang mata Kaiba ragu-ragu. Namun perlahan tapi pasti Jou berjalan mendekat kearah Kaiba. Kaiba hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Jou yang berjalan kearahnya, dan tak lama kemudian Kaiba merasakan sakit yang amat terasa didaerah punggungnya Karena Jou mendorongnya kedinding yang berada disampingnya. Dan ketika Kaiba membuka mata, alangkah terkejutnya ia dengan apa yang dilakukan Jou kepada dirinya.

__ Bersambung __

Maaf Minna-san, Ficnya aneh plus membingungkan.

Saya tau, sebagai author baru saya masih masuk kategori cacat.

Tapi tak apalah, suatu keberhasilan tidak mungkin langsung datang ketika kita baru mencobakan?

Jujur aja, waktu baca ulang fic ini, kaya aneh ajaaaaaaa gitu. Tapi namanya Shinki tetaplah Shinki, gak mau repot-repot nge-edit. hehehe~

Gomen…… **but~**

Tolong** REVIEW** dan** FLAME** nya para senpai dan readers.

With love ~

Fujoshinki - akut


	2. Chapter 2

**HALLO Minna!**

Ya-Ha ~~~ Akhirnya, aku update juga chap 2…

Setelah mencari waktu luang, akhirnya aku bisa nyelesein nie… ber'Terima kasih'lah diri ku kepada semua tugas yang telah menghambat ku untuk mempublis chap-lang- ini*ngebuang buku-buku tugas*

Semoga Anda Senang membaca fic ini…

Selamat membaca ^_^

*** My Boss Is My Lover ***

*** Pair : SetoJoe(puppyshipping) ***

*** Genre : Romance ***

*** Rated : M ***

**Disclaimer : Joe punya si Jamur, terus si Jamur punya Joe, tapi animenya punya Saya*dibakar embah Kazuki Takahashi***

**Warning : Shonen-ai, YAOI, gaje dibeberapa bagian cerita, mungkin masih ada typo(s), Lime and Lemon*gak yakin dengan lemon bikinan sendiri*, esetra.**

**Summary : Aku mencintai bos ku. Apakah itu salah?**

**

* * *

**

Dan ketika Kaiba membuka mata, alangkah terkejutnya ia dengan apa yang dilakukan Jou kepada dirinya. Jou mencium bibirnya, mata coklatnya tertutup rapat mengisyaratkan bahwa Jou sangat menikmati kegiatannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Kaiba mendapatkan kesadarannya, dan diapun melakukan hal serupa dengan Joe lakukan, membalas ciuman Jou. Lama-kelamaan Kaiba yang mendominasi permainan mereka, Kaibapun tak segan-segan untuk memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam pakaian Jou sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan tubuh ramping Jou. Kaiba mulai mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher putih Jou, diciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, seakan-akan Kaiba tidak ingin melukai leher mulus itu. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sekarang posisi mereka berubah total. Sekarang Jou sedang berbaring diatas lantai ruang ganti, sedangkan Kaiba yang berada diatasnya terus menciumi leher Jou dan sekarang bibir Kaiba naik menuju bibir Jou, tinggal beberapa cm lagi bibir itu bertemu dan akhirnya,

_Tok….tok…..tok_

"Permisi, apakah ada orang didalam?" tanya seseorang yang menganggu aktivitas Kaiba dan Jou didalam ruang ganti, setidaknya itulah yang berada didalam pikiran Kaiba.

"Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar." jawab Jou. Lalu pandangannya beralih dan sekarang matanya menatap Kaiba yang ada diatasnya.

"Tuan Kaiba, bisakah-"

"Hn, tidak kau suruhpun aku akan berdiri." ucapnya, dingin. Entah mengapa Jou merasa kejadian barusan begitu menyakitkan karena sikap Kaiba tadi.

Setelah membeli jas, Kaiba mengantar Jou pulang ke apartemennya. Di dalam mobilpun mereka berdua hanya diam, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara, entah karena mereka sedang asik dengan urusan mereka sendiri seperti Jou sekarang sedang asik memandang layar ponselnya dan Kaiba yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya. Entahlah, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Sesampainya di apartemen Jou, Jou langsung keluar dari dalam mobil Kaiba. Dan keadaanpun masih sama, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang mereka keluarkan. Ketika mobil Kaiba sudah tertutup sempurna, Jou hanya bisa mendengan suara mobil yang menjauh. Dan saat itu jua, air mata Jou keluar membasahi pipinya. Jou merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menyerang hatinya, lebih sakit daripada sang Ayah yang selalu menyiksanya dan telah mengusirnya ketika Jou masih berumur 15 tahun.

Jou merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidurnya yang tidak seberapa besar. Peristiwa diruang ganti masih saja terbayang dipikiran Jou. Walaupun Jou sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk melupakannya, namun tetap saja bayangan peristiwa itu masih berakar diotaknya, seakan itu adalah tumor yang bersarang diotak Jou dan hanya bisa menunggu waktu ketika nyawanya dipanggil sang kuasa.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan besok ketika bertemu dengannya?" ucapnya. Jou bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil barang belanjaan yang tadi Kaiba belikan untuknya.

"Kaiba—" bisiknya. Joupun kembali ketempat tidurnya, dan akhirnya iapun tertidur.

_**= Kaiba Corp =**_

~ Jou Pov ~

Aku memasuki ruang kerja ku yang otomatis merupakan ruang kerja boss ku, Seto Kaiba. Dan akupun langsung manduduki kursi khusus untuk ku. Hah…Aku bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Mutt, kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagi ku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tuan Kaiba." jawab ku. Tapi walaupun menjawab pertanyaannya, aku tak berani menatap matanya. Hah~ ternyata peristiwa semalam masih belum hilang dalam ingatan ku.

"Maaf—"

"Hah?" hanya itu respon yang dapat ku keluarkan atas suara yang ku dengar tadi. Aku mulai mengangkat kepala ku dan menatap bos ku itu.

"Maaf atas kelancangan ku semalam." What? Tidak salah dengarkah aku? Kaiba meminta maaf kepada bawahannya? Biasanya saja, walaupun Kaiba yang berbuat salah kepada sesorang, orang itulah yang akan langsung minta maaf kepadanya. Dan sekarang? Oh Ra… Apakah aku harus mempublikasikannya ke masyarakat? Heeee~ mungkin aku akan melakukan itu kalau aku adalah seseorang yang gila uang dan harta.

"Eh, seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf, Tuan Kaiba. Tak seharusnya saya melakukan hal itu kepada atasan saya sendiri." jawab ku.

"Ya, memang. Kau yang memancing ku setelah aku ingin menyudahinya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, akulah yang memulainya bukan?" ujarnya. Aku berani mempertaruhkan semua uang yang ku miliki untuk bertaruh bahwa wajah ku sekarang sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangaaaaaaaaaattttt merah.

"Um. Sudahlah Tuan, tidak usah dibahas lagi." sahut ku. Kemudian yang terjadi diantara kami hanyalah keheningan sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah ku.

"Ada apa, Tuan Kaiba?" tanya ku kepada seseorang yang tadi menghampiri ku, ternyata dia adalah Tuan Kaiba.

"Berhentilah." ujarnya. Always seperti ini. Hah~ aku benci sifatnya yang tidak pernah jelas dalam mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Berhentilah? Maksud Anda?" tanya ku, lagi.

"Berhentilah memanggil ku dengan sebutan Tuan Kaiba, Mutt." jawabnya, setelah itu yang ku rasakan adalah kehangatan dibibirku.

~ Normal Pov ~

"Engh…. Tua-" ucapan Jou terhenti, lagi lagi dan lagi. Desahan yang keluar dari bibir Jou membuat Kaiba semakin kehilangan kendali. Kaiba mulai menciumi leher mulus Jou, sehingga erangan Joupun tak dapat ditahannya. Kaiba sangat menikmati kegiatannya, dijilat dan kadang-kadang digigitnya leher mulus itu sehingga membuat Jou memekik kesakitan sekaligus nikmat yang menghampiri dirinya.

"Katsuya, boleh?" Kaiba menatap Jou penuh harap. Seakan mengerti maksud Kaiba, Joupun menganggukkan kepalanya. Mendapatkan izin dari seseorang yang telah mengambil hatinya, Kaibapun melajutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi, dilumatnya bibir Jou yang sudah mulai membengkak karena lumatannya, turun dan semakin turun hingga bibir Kaiba telah sampai ketepat sang 'little Jou' berada. Dielusnya dengan gemas benda yang sudah mulai menegang, walaupun masih ditutupi oleh pakaian yang dipakai Jou, Kaiba tetap bisa merasakannya. Perlahan-lahan Kaiba membuka celana yang dipakai Jou dan benar apa yang dirasakannya, sang 'little Jou' memang sudah menegang dengan sempurna. Seringai Kaiba mulai berkembang, dan muncullah 'ide cemerlang' untuk membuat orang yang disukainya ini tak berdaya.

"Waw, ternyata kau sangat menyukai yang ku lakukan ya, Mutt?" ujarnya sambil mempermainkan 'little Jou' dengan tangannya.

"Ja….nga..n engh mengh….godha ku…, ku mo'hon hentikhan…." ucapan Jou menjadi tak jelas gara-gara kegitaan yang dilakukan Kaiba terhadap dirinya. Namun Kaiba masih mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jou.

"Tapi sepertinya hati dan tubuh mu tak sependapat dengan ucapan mu, Mutt." sahuntnya. Dan kemudian Jou merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan hangat tengah dilahap oleh mulut Kaiba.

"ENGH…" desahan Jou keluar dengan sangat keras. Tak dihiraukannya lagi mereka saat ini sedang berada dimana, yang jelas Jou juga menginginkan ini. Dan dia mengakui yang dikatakan Kaiba benar adanya.

"Kaib—" ucapannya terputus oleh tangan Kaiba yang menutup mulutnya.

"Sudah ku katakan, Mutt. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil ku Seto. Ingat itu." kemudian Kaiba mencium bibir Jou, singkat.

Kaiba kembali mengulum 'little Jou' dengan lembut, tetapi kuluman itu berubah menjadi kasar dan menuntut. Dimaju mundurkannya kepalanya untuk membuat Jou mengeluarkan sarinya. Tak lama setelah itu, apa yang diinginkan Kaiba terkabulkan. Sperma Jou tumpah kedalam mulut Kaiba dan langsung ditelannya habis.

"Kita mulai, Mutt." Kaiba melepas semua pakaian yang menutupi dirinya, sehingga keadaannya kini tak jauh beda dengan Jou. Dikulumnya tiga buah jarinya setelah merasa cukup licin, Kaiba mulai memasukkan satu persatu jarinya kedalam lubang milik Jou dari jari pertama sampai jari terakhir. Jou hanya dapat menutup matanya karena sakit yang dilandanya.

"Se…to, sudah. Ku mohon hentikan, sakit." ujarnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Mutt." jawabnya. Setelah Kaiba merasa cukup, Kaiba langsung memasukkan miliknya kedalam Jou.

"KYAAAA! Seto, sakit."

"Maaf, Mutt. Maaf kalau aku menyakiti mu." ucap Kaiba seraya mengecup kedua mata Jou yang mengeluarkan kristal beningnya.

"Hah…Hah…Hah~ taka pa. Bergeraklah." jawabnya. Sesuai permintaan Jou, Kaiba mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan irama yang tak bisa dibilang lembut. Sesekali Jou berteriak karena kesakitan tapi kenikmatan tak lupa dirasakannya.

"Setth, hah….hah…hah, sudah. Aku hah…hah… lelah." Jou memohon kepada Kaiba yang masih memasuk dan mengeluarkan miliknya dilubang Jou dari satu jam yang lalu dan Jou sudah mengalami klimaksnya yang ketujuh kali beberapa menit yang lalu. Tentu saja Jou sekarang kelelahan, sedangkan Kaiba? Memang merupakan tipe seme yang enerjik(?).

"Sebentar lagi, Mutt." ucap Kaiba masih dengan konsentrasi tinggi memaju mundurkan miliknya. Mendengar hal itu, Jou hanya bisa pasrah memerimanya. Tak lama kemudian Kaibapun mencapai klimaksnya. Peluh membasahi keduanya, namun tak ada satupun yang protes akan hal yang terjadi. Kaiba mencabut miliknya dari dalam lubang Jou dan berjalan kearah jasnya yang tergeletak dilantai lalu memakainya. Sedangkan Jou? Untuk mengubah posisnya saja dia kesuasahan.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja hari ini. Biar semua pekerjaan mu biar Isono yang menggantikannya. Kau tidur saja disini, Katsuya." perkataan Kaiba tadi membuat Jou mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangkit mengambil jasnya yang tak jauh dari dari jas Kaiba.

"Tapi—"

"Ini perintah, Mutt." uajr Kaiba memotong kata-kata Jou.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi biarkan aku memakai pakaian ku dulu. Dasar bos sialan." ucap Jou.

"Apa kau bilang, Mutt? Bos sialan?" geram Kaiba, walaupun yang mengatakannya adalah seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, Kaiba tetaplah Kaiba.

Jou yang baru sadar akan ucapannya, langsung gelabakan mencari jalan keluar untuk selamat dari kemarahan seorang Seto Kaiba.

"Eh, maksud ku, eh itu. Eh, lupakan!" seru Jou.

"Huh~ dasar bodoh." balas Kaiba. "Sudahlah, cepat pakai jas mu dan tidur. Aku tidak ingin datang ke sebuah pesta dengan seseorang yang memalukan hanya gara-gara tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar." ucap Jou sambil memeluk Jou dari belakang dan mngecup bibir Jou singkat. "Aishiteru, Mutt" sambungnya.

"Aishiteru moo, Set." balas Jou.

"Hm."

* * *

~ T B C ~

* * *

Tangan ku sudah tidak perawan lagi!

Apa ini? Rongsokan apa ini?

Apakah ada pemulung yang ingin membeli rongsokan ini? Shinki rasa tidak.

Saya tak yakin dengan Chap ini~

Hah~ akhirnya update juga….. padahal mau updatenya seminggu setelah chap 1 publish tapi kendala waktu dan keuangan harus menjadi hambatannya.

Gomen~~~~

**Balasan Ripiu…**

**cHizu drarryo **: Zu*lupa nama panggilannya* nie udah update, tapi maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. Soalnya lagi pusing-pusingnya gara-gara pelajaran. Makasih udah review ^_^

**. **: Apakah benar mirip dorama korea? Wow, berarti ada yang ngejiplak FF saya dong?*ditampat karena narsis*. Yeah! Hidup Puppyshipping! Makasih udah Review. ^o^b

**Aljabar tralala **: Makasih atas sarannya. Itu adalah sebuah ilmu baru bagi seorang pemula seperti saya. Makasihg udah review ^_^_^_^

**Din-chan **: gak usah iri. Seorang reader juga merupakan posisi penting didalam FFN ini. Tanpa Reader tidak akan lengkap. Mudah-mudahan Typo(s) dichap ini gak ada walaupun ada mudah -mudahan gak banyak and gak ngeganggu. Makasih atas reviewnya. Karena saya sendiri udah ngaku kalau saya paling males nge-edit ulang.

**Hiru yorunita ** : Makasih udah review. Mudah-mudahan berkesan*ngarep*.

**Sweet lollipop **:Nie udah di jadiin lemon kok. Tapi lemon yang aneh.

**Shinrei Azuranica **: Makasih udah review, maaf balesannya pendek. Ternyata capek juga ya ngebalas review itu…

Oh ya, entar dichap depan akan ada seseorang yang menjadi pihak ketiga antara pasangan baru kita. Entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan, Shinki masih belum bisa ngasi tau.

Jadi tunggu aja chap 3-nya.

Sedikit pertanyaan dari Shinki buat para Senpai. **Lime** itu batasannya sampai mana sih?

Dah itu aja.

Dan beri tau saya tentang Shipping-shipping ini. Jujur, saya masih belu negrti masalah shipping-shippingan.


End file.
